Balita Pemenang Lomba Posyandu
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Lomba di chapter ini menampilkan Sai sama Sasuke saja. Monggo dibaca, monggooo... /OOC, GAK JADI TWOSHOT/
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TWOSHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Posyandu Konohagakure selalu menyelenggarakan perlombaan tahunan bagi para balita. Pada event yang ke-36 kali ini dimenangkan oleh balita berumur 4 tahun yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Putra semata wayang dari Uzumaki Kushina ini sukses menyabet gelar juara. Ada apa gerangan sehingga dia bisa meraih pencapaian tersebut dalam usia terlampau dini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Balita Pemenang Lomba Posyandu~**

Suasana Posyandu Konohagakure benar-benar sumpek, ramai, ricuh, serta ... bau. Ya, karena di dalam bangunan berlantai satu serta bercat putih gading itu terdapat belasan balita yang masih keranjingan pipis serta berak di celana dengan perasaan tanpa dosa. *ya iyalah, masih boncel-boncel belum ngerti malu*

"Huwaaaaa..." tangis seorang balita bermanik indidgo yang sudah memiliki rambut panjang-lurus-halus-wangi walau usianya belum genap lima tahun. Putra dari Pak Hizashi Hyuuga, namanya Neji Hyuuga.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttt!" sang ayah berusaha menenangkan dengan suara khas rem angin sebuah bus AKAP yang sudah tidak layak jalan.

"Kuahahahahaha! Gyahahahaha!" tawa sedikit imut campur ngeri psiko ini berasal dari mulut balita gahar yang sudah dipakaikan aksesoris tindik sejak hari pertama lahir. Nagato. Walau sering disebut Pain oleh sang ayahanda, Jiraiya. *wat?*

Nagato merupakan anak yang terlahir tanpa melalui proses pernikahan sah. Jiraiya kepergok sedang -tiiiiiit- dengan bakul jamu gendong bahenol bernama Painem di kebon ubi. Kepergok oleh sang kepala desa bersama warga lain, lalu memilih langsung dinikahkan daripada dirajam sama ubi sampai tewas. Oleh karena itu Jiraiya memberi julukan Pain supaya dia selalu ingat dengan sang pujaan hati dari kebon ubi, Painem.

"Cup cup cup nduk, jangan ngguyu terus nduk." sang ibu *Painem* berusaha memberikan kasih sayang penuh ketulusan supaya buah hatinya itu terdiam dan tidak ngakak terus. Sebotol dot penuh minyak tanah. *wes edan*

'Cepet mati koe cah. Gawe uripku susah wae koe.' batin wanita berkonde itu penuh laknat.

"Mom, kaciyan ya si Nagato ithu." celetuk seorang balita yang memiliki paras super rupawan yang konon sudah mampu membuat seorang gadis puber jatuh cintrong sekalipun sang balita belum bisa cebok sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha. Putra mahkota kedua dari keluarga terkaya di Konohagakure.

Sang Mommy cuma bisa tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan dari sang buah hati tercintanya, "Hihihi, kamu walau masih kecil sudah pinter ngomong ich." jari-jari Mikoto mencubit gemas hidung mungil adik dari Itachi itu.

Dengan tampang memelas nan imoed, Sasuke berucap, "Mom, mimik dong?"

Istri sah Fugaku itu membalas permintaan dari sang anak dengan sebuah anggukan plus senyuman lebar. Dikeluarkannya buah dada sebelah kirinya lalu disodorkan bagian tubuh bertekstur kenyal itu ke mulut Sasuke. *author kok jadi kepengin nih, PLAK!*

_~Nyot ... Nyot ... Nyooott~_

Bola mata onyx Sasuke perlahan digeser ke arah kanan. Dimana disana terlihat seorang Jiraiya yang sedang kejer kelonjotan di balik jendela Posyandu karena merasa kalah dengan bocah ingusan berusia separuh windu. Sasuke masang evil-smirk. Jiraiya sakaw, tepar.

"BOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_gruduk ... gruduk ... gruduk ..._

Langit serasa runtuh serta bumi pecah ditambah lautan terbelah saat seorang balita kawakan bertubuh boros menangis. Chouji Akimichi membikin langit-langit Posyandu retak, keramik retak, kaca retak, gigi retak, kacamata *bagi yang pakai* retak, gendang telinga ... mbledhos!

Bapaknya Chouji langsung sigap. Nyumpel mulut bocah segedhe bagong itu pakai bogemnya. *sadis nian...*

Dengan harapan supaya gak nangis lagi dan gak bikin keluarga Akimichi yang aslinya memang malu-maluin jadi makin malu-maluin lagi!

"Diem ya ndut." ujar si gendut senior *Chouza* kepada si gendut junior *Chouji*.

Gak mikir kalau itu bagong bisa gigit bogem.

"WADAW!"

Seorang balita yang kentara dengan kulit tubuhnya *pucat pasi*, sedang asyik melukis di pojokan. Berbekal sebuah pensil yang pendek banget karena hampir habis, sebuah lilitan karet gelang buat alternatif penghapus, sama selembar papirus *ya elah*, dia mulai berseni ria.

"A'u m'u b'wat l'ukisan b'uy'ung ahh." ucapnya lirih dengan suara bendeng kaya orang kena pilek akut. *buyung = burung*

Tangan kirinya *kidal* ngoret-ngoret permukaan papirus. Tiga menit kemudian...

"Emm, a'u tamba'hi teyor'nya ahh." *teyor = telor*

Lagi-lagi dia ngoret-ngoret. Tiga menit kemudian...

"Umm, teyakhir ... sarang'nya ahh."

Ngoret-ngoret-ngoret. Tiga menit kemudian...

Nara Yoshino yang sedang membopong Shikamaru yang lagi asyik hibernasi di pelukannya iseng-iseng melirik ke arah papirus milik Sai. Sedetik kemudian...

"KYAAAA!"

Sai syok, lantas menengok, "Ken'apa? Hehehe, pas'ti ba'us yah gambar'u?"

Bagus mbahmu! Seekor burung, sepasang telor, ditambah sarangnya kok malah jadinya persis -tiiiiit- kepunyaan kaum adam.

Ki Danzou selaku wali Sai *mbah buyut* malah mengacungkan jempol keriputnya atas karya cicitnya itu. *buyut tuwir ora waras*

Shino Aburame kecil sedang jongkok di pojokkan. Sedari awal dia datang kesini bersama bapaknya dia gak ngelakuin aktifitas apapun. Dua jam lebih berlalu dan tetap stay pasive. Sampai-sampai orang-orang ngira itu patung dan bukan bocah.

" ... " Shino diam.

" ... " tetap membisu.

" ... " masih mematung.

"glepblebblebblepblub." Shino kejang-kejang mendadak di atas lantai.

"Tolong! Balita siapa ini?!"

"Kyaaaa! Sepertinya dia kena ayan."

"HELP!"

Shibi sebagai ayahanda Shino cuma bisa nepok jidat dengan wajah memucat. *ayah macam apa ini?!*

Terakhir ada seorang balita kecil berambut ala duren montong yang berkulit nyerempet gosong terus punya tiga pasang kumis di masing-masing pipi. Itu si lakon, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Nar, ntar di panggung jangan malu-maluin nyak ya." Kushina mengelus-elus gundul putra tunggalnya itu dengan lembut.

Sementara Naruto lagi asyik ngemut jempolnya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya jempol kaki kanan dan kirinya sendiri bergantian. Padahal sejam yang lalu habis nginjek tai kucing. *yeiks!*

"Semuanya, perhatiaaaannn!"

Seruan seorang wanita menggunakan mic barusan membuat seluruh perhatian ibu, wali, maupun balita yang hadir di situ teralih.

MC tanpa K *MCK* wanita yang author pilih Shizune untuk memerankannya sedang memandangi lekat secarik kertas penuh nama. Mau diabsen dulu.

"Sebelum perlombaan dimulai saya absen dulu ya adik-adik." kata Shizune singkat.

"Chouji Akimichi?"

Sontak Chouza ngacung, "Hadir."

"BOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chouza lekas nyumpel cocotnya Chouji pakai serbet jumbo buluk. Soalnya bogem-bogemnya pada ngilu digigit.

"Oke. Lain kali kalau nangis di tengah lautan biar lautnya bisa terbelah kayak Nabi Musa ya. Lalu, Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Mencret bu." sahut Hizashi. Mewakili Hiashi yang lagi kebauan nangani mencretnya Hinata.

"Emmm, kalau mencret minum obat CepiritStop atau Mencretpet ya. Ino Yamanaka?"

Gak ada yang jawab atau sekedar bersuara. Angin berhembus. Satu menit hening. Sebelum akhirnya seorang bakul sayur langganan Inoichi lewat di depan Posyandu seraya nyeletuk, "Lagi keenakan netek sama Inoichi bu." terus ini bakul bablas lagi.

Shizune mantuk-mantuk, "Namanya balita itu gak bisa dilepasin sama yang namanya tetek ib ... OMG?!" *neteknya sama bokap, bukan nyokap bu*

"Ya udah lanjut ajah. Kiba Inuzuka?"

Seekor anjing gudik tiba-tiba maju ke depan terus nyerahin segulung kertas yang digigit sedari tadi. Anjing itu cabut. Shizune mbuka gulungan terus mbaca isinya...

_'muup miss shuzune. kiba lg tek mandiin bareng kesebelas gukguk nya hari ni.'_

_'luup yu, inuzuka tsume'_

"Ohh lagi dimandiin bareng anjing-anjingnya toh. Eh, sejak kapan nama gue jadi shuzune? Mulai ngeres nih orang." gumam Shizune lirih setelah selesai baca surat itu.

"Lee Rock? Lee Rock ada?"

Kakashi sang dewan juri kedua mendadak ngetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Membuat Shizune noleh.

"Ya?"

"Kata Gai kemarin malam Lee hilang digondol wewe gombhel."

Shizune sweatdrop. Tapi masih lanjut kok. "Nagato?"

Bu Painem lagi nampolin kepalanya Nagato a. k. a Pain. Shizune miris melihat adegan KDRT tersebut.

"Ano, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ada." sahut Kushina gak niat. Gimana mau niat kalau Naruto bukannya memperhatikan baik-baik malah asyik mengorek-ngorek duburnya sendiri terus habis itu dijilat. *harap maklum masih balita coy*

"Ehm, Neji Hyuuga?"

Gak ada jawaban atau sahutan. Tapi Shizune sudah tau anak yang dipanggilnya itu ada. Lagi dikepang rambutnya sama Hizashi di deretan tempat duduk paling depan.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Gak berangkat. Katanya sih tadi malam kesurupan jin ifrit terus sekarang masih dieksorsisme sama Pastur Bartholomew Kuma dari fandom tetangga." penjelasan ini berasal dari ibunya Naruto. Soalnya rumah si Sakura sama Naruto itu berada dalam satu RT.

Shizune ngelus dada *ngelus payudara tepatnya*, "Ya gusti. Moga-moga aja cepat siuman yah."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Mikoto menjetikkan jarinya. Ctik!

Dua orang pria berpakaian formal setelan jas hitam berdasi yang mengenakan kacamata hitam maju dari arah belakang tempat duduk Mikoto & Sasuke lalu berhenti saat berada tepat di samping. Mereka berdua hadap kanan/kiri, berlutut, lantas mengarahkan kedua tangan kepada Sasuke.

"All Haiiiilll young master Sasuke Uchiha!" seru duo pria berjas hitam.

Dari depan gedung Posyandu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tabuh-tabuhan ala marching band. Ya karena memang ada satu grup marching band yang sengaja disewa oleh ibunya si Sas.

_~TOTET TOTET TOTEEETT~_

_~DUM DUM DUM DUUUMM~_

_~JEESS~_

_~DUM DUM DUUUMM~_

_~JEESSS~ _

Adegan-adegan megah apa malah norak itu diakhiri dengan taburan confetti di atas kepala Sasuke dan Mikoto.

"Ya ya ya, paling gak itu lebih bagus daripada pagelaran topeng monyet." tukas Shizune sekarepe dhewek.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

Yoshino mengisyaratkan kalau Shikamaru masih bobok dan gak boleh diganggu gugat. Shizune mudheng.

"Nak Shino Aburame?"

"Jadi buapak kok kayak begitu. Harusnya peduli sama anak!" omel ibu figuran 1.

"Gak punya empati babar blas! Kalau Shino-kun mati bagaimana?!" semprot ibu figuran 2.

"Jadi laki-laki cuma mau enaknya doang pas 'bikin anak'. Begitu lahir gak mau ngurus!" caci ibu figuran 3.

Shibi lagi jongkok di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga *para ibu figuran*. Kedua tangannya nutupin ubun-ubun, gemetaran.

Shizune nelan ludah melihat peristiwa bak sinetron itu. "Terakhir ya, Ten Ten?"

Kakashi nyeletuk dari belakang Shizune, "Bukannya dia bocah malang yang ikut tewas kecemplung got seminggu lalu?"

Shizune mangap, lumayan terkejut, "Oh iya ya? Astaganaga, pamali kalau ngungkit-ngungkit orang yang sudah wasalam."

Kertas daftar absen itu dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kutang. "Oke semuanya adik-adik yang manis nan imut. Kita mulai acaranya sekarang!"

_plok ... plok ... plok ... plok!_

Shizune terpaksa harus tepuk tangan sendiri karena gak ada satupun orang yang antusias sama sekali.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Daripada tahun baru bosan mending bikin fic deh, hehehehehe.**

**Author gak minta apapun. Cuma sudah merasa senang kalau readers ketawa baca fic ini.**

**Thank youuu... :)**


	2. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAK JADI TWOSHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yooosssh, sebelum lombanya dimulai maka sebaiknya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan ketiga dewan juri." Shizune sang MC *tanpa K, MCK* mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah belakang. Dimana sudah berada tiga orang yang duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Yang pertama di sebelah kiri ada juri nomer satu, Tsunade Senju sang ibu ketua Posyandu kita tercinta ini. Yang sering namanya diplesetkan menjadi Tsunade, Tsusunya Gede!" jelas Shizune tanpa dosa.

Yang bersangkutan berdiri dari tempat duduk. Nyengir sadis ke Shizune, lalu nyengir manis ke penonton dan peserta, kemudian duduk lagi dengan cekatan sehingga bikin sepasang payudara muonthoknya menthul-menthul.

Jiraiya mukanya nempel di kaca samping Posyandu sembari terus memfokuskan sepasang mata keranjangnya ke arah buah dada Tsunade. Ilernya ngeces, air matanya netes, ekspresi super-ngeres.

"Yang kedua di tengah ada juri nomer dua, Kakashi Hatake sang patriot Konohagakure. Kepala keamanan desa ini akan selalu dikenang atas jasa besarnya dalam mengusir beberapa kriminal dari desa. Rentenir bunga 200% Kakuzu, lonte picik Konan, bencong rusuh Deidara, orang gila Tobi, pemuka agama sesat Hidan, pengemis amis Kisame, tukang nyolong kutang-cawet Sasori, maniak be'ol Zetsu, terakhir pelaku asusila bejat Itachi."

Sontak muka ibu Mikoto langsung merah padam, malu berat. Putra mahkota pertamanya punya kelainan seksual (fetish) suka grepe-grepe pantat ... nenek-nenek!

Kakashi duduk dari berdirinya, manggut-manggut, kemudian berdiri lagi. *kebalik goblog! harusnya tuh duduk-berdiri-duduk lagi*

"Yang ketiga alias terakhir di sebelah kanan ada juri nomer tiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi sang pak kepala desa. Orang yang sudah uzur namun belum mau melepaskan jabatannya semenjak menjabat dari periode ketiga hingga periode kelima ini. Kakek rakus kekuasaan yang sempat ingin dikudeta oleh beberapa kelompok namun dengan menjijikannya masih bertahan." Shizune ngomong kurang ajar kayak gini karena dia adalah tim suksesnya Tsunade yang dua kali jadi rival Hiruzen di pilkades tapi gagal terus gagal terus ndul.

Kakek haus jabatan itu gak berdiri. Cuma dadah-dadah dari tempat duduknya ke arah peserta sama penonton. Diakhiri dengan ngacungin jari tengahnya ke Shizune sama Tsunade.

"Oke adik-adik peserta sekalian. Sudah tau kan peraturannya seperti apa? Simpel kok. Tunjukkan bakat kalian apaaaaaaa saja di panggung. Yang nilainya paling banyak dari ketiga dewan juri akan lolos sebagai pemenangnya. Siap?" tanya Shizune.

Semua jadi pendiam dalam sekejap.

"Hahaha, antusias sekali ya kalian ini. Bagus-bagus kalau sudah siap." padahal gak ada yang ngerespons babar blas. Ini cewek tanya sendiri jawab sendiri. Kemarin heboh sendiri keprok sendiri. Nanti lama-lama gila sendiri.

Urutan maju ketujuh peserta gak berdasarkan absensi. Namun diacak kayak arisan, dikocok gitu loch. Nah ini dia urutannya :

1. ) Shikamaru Nara.

2. ) Shino Aburame.

3. ) Nagato/Pain.

4. ) Sasuke Uchiha.

5.) Chouji Akimichi.

6.) Neji Hyuuga.

7.) Naruto Uzumaki.

**SHIKAMARU NARA  
><strong>

Yoshino maju nggendong anaknya itu. Terus naruh itu rambut nanas di lantai panggung.

"Apa yang akan anda tampilkan, Yoshino-san?" tanya MC penasaran.

Istri Shikaku itu gak jawab. Minjam sebuah drum dari pasukan marching band sewaan Mikoto.

"Disini saya akan menampilkan kehebatan dari putra saya, Shikamaru. Putra saya tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya sekalipun dengan suara-suara yang keras." dia memberi penjelasan.

Para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik. Dewan juri memperhatikan baik-baik.

Yoshino mulai nabuh itu drum...

_DUM DUM DUM DUM DUMMM!_

"Zzzzz..." Shikamaru masih tidur.

Yoshino turun panggung buat ngembaliin drumnya. Tapi kini gantian pinjam terompetnya.

Yoshino mendekatkan ujung terompet itu ke kuping anaknya...

_TOTET TOTEEET TOTTEEEEEET!_

Shizune nutup kuping. Begitupun dengan dewan juri kecuali Hiruzen karena dia rada budek.

"Groookk ... zzzzz..." Shikamaru ngeces, stay hibernate.

Penonton mulai takjub dengan skill ajaib dari Shikamaru.

Yoshino turun panggung buat ngembaliin terompetnya. Tapi kini ngehampirin salah satu dari bodyguard keluarga Uchiha buat minjam senapan AK-47.

Yoshino ngedeketin ujung senapan itu ke kuping Shika...

_DORDORDORDORDORDORDOR!_

Penonton pada ngibrit. Shizune lompat dari panggung. Tsunade sama Kakashi berusaha nenangin Hiruzen yang syok. Biasa, jantung lemah.

"Nyam ... nyammm..." Shikamaru ganti posisi boboknya.

Yoshino ngeluarin remot dari kantung roknya. Shizune bingung. Dewan juri juga bingung. Jempol Yoshino mencet tombol merah yang ada di remot.

_JEEEEGGGGEEEEEERRR!_

Bangunan di sebelah Posyandu meleduk rata dengan tanah akibat bom berkekuatan 110 TNT. Shizune semaput, Tsunade tepar, Kakashi berusaha ngasih nafas buatan buat engkong Hiruzen lewat seekor wedhus. *sorry lha yaw kalau dia harus cipokan langsung sama itu bangkotan*

"Zzzzzzzzzz... grroookk..." Shikamaru masiiiihhhh tidur.

"Serangan terakhir." ucap ibunya Shikamaru singkat. Dia nelepon entah ke siapa pakai hp selama setengah menit.

Shizune mulai was-was terhadap jalannya lomba. Tsunade bangun dari tepar, Kakashi nyingkirin wedhus dari mulut Hiruzen.

Dari jauh samar-samar terdengar suara gemuruh. Gemuruh itu makin lama makin keras seiring bertambahnya detik.

_ngguu uuuuuuu UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Itu ternyata sebuah jet F-I6 yang lewat persis di atas atap posyandu!

Shizune kejang-kejang, Tsunade tepar kali kedua, Kakashi ambruk, Hiruzen terpaksa dibawa ke dalam ambulans yang ada di depan Posyandu.

Dan lagi-lagi-lagi Shikamaru Nara ... "Zzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzz..."

Penonton balik lagi semua setelah Yoshino nggendong Shikamaru lagi. Pertanda atraksi gilanya sudah rampung.

Shizune speechless. Mengisyaratkan supaya dewan juri ngasih penilaian.

Tsunade : 6.

Komentar : "Itu tadi bikin gue hampir mokad ajah. Tapi gue bersyukuuuurrr banget seandainya kepala desa matek beneran biar gue bisa gantiin dia menjabat." *berdoa supaya Hiruzen meninggal dunia betulan*

Kakashi : 4

Komentar : "Gue capek banget ngurusin engkong Sarutobi. Bajingaaann..." *nyariin wedhusnya yang hilang*

Hiruzen : - (Masih dirawat di ambulans)

TOTAL NILAI : 10.

"Nilainya sepuluh. Tergolong lumayan rendah yah. Hadeeehh." Shizune masih syok berat atas peristiwa-peristiwa mencengangkan tadi. Rentetan peluru, ledakan bom, sama pesawat jet. Mirip di medan perang aja.

Yoshino kecewa. Shikamaru masih boboooookkk terus. *ini bocah jangan-jangan malah mati ya?*

**SHINO ABURAME**

Shibi nyeret Shino ke atas panggung. Shino stay cool walaupun yang diseret itu leher mungilnya. *edan tenan*

"Peserta kedua adalah Shino Aburame. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kamu tampilkan Shino-kun?" Shizune mendekatkan mic ke mulut Shino dibarengi ekspresi ramah.

" ... "

"Ehehehehe. Saya anggap itu sebagai jawaban tersirat." dia salting sendiri. *tuh kan? tuh kan?! tanya sendiri jawab sendiri lagi*

Shibi tiba-tiba aja nyerobot mic yang dipegang Shizune tanpa permisi. *gak sopan banget pak*

"Tes ... tes. Semuanya, saya bersama anak saya akan menampilkan sebuah drama singkat. Judulnya ... MANCING MANIAK!" *bukan Mania tapi MANIAK*

Penonton kebingungan. Saling pandang satu sama lain. Trio ibu figuran menatap Shibi dengan ekspresi benci.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Shibi langsung nendang Shino *astajim* turun dari panggung. Hal itu bikin trio ibu-ibu figuran geram setengah mampus. Maklum, trio ibu itu tergabung dalam organisasi PAUD. *Penyayang Anak Usia Dini*

"Sekarang saya sedang berusaha untuk memancing seekor ikan tuna ungu pemirsa." Shibi bermonolog seraya berakting seperti sedang memancing.

Gara-gara rada budek, engkong kades mangkel sama Shibi Aburame. Kenapa? Soalnya tuna ungu didengarnya tunarungu. Dikira menyindir dia.

"STRIKE!" jerit bokapnya Shino itu.

Tubuh Shibi mendadak bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri seperti sedang berjuang menarik ikan yang memakan umpannya.

"Ikan ini sungguh berat sekali pemirsa. Enngghh ... sepertinya sebentar lagi nih."

Shibi spontan membopong Shino di kedua tangannya pas banget bocah pendiam itu ayannya kumat!

"Blebebeglupglupbleblep." Shino meracau disertai busa yang muncul dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang.

Nah, si Shibi itu bergaya seperti sedang membopong seekor ikan tuna besar yang klepek-klepek di depan dadanya. Padahal orang-orang jelas ngelihatnya itu bukan tuna klepek-klepek melainkan Shino kejang-kejang!

"Mancing maniaaakk ... MANTAP!" seru Shibi. Mengakhiri pertunjukan tanpa empati itu.

Ketiga trio ibu-ibu figuran langsung nelepon ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak. Para penonton pada mewek kepada nasib Shino tapi sebaliknya jengkel kepada Shibi.

Shizune lagi-lagi speechless. Gak tau harus berbuat apa terhadap ulah pak Shibi barusan.

Tsunade : 1

Komentar : "BANGSAAAAAATTT! Mengeksploitasi penyakit anak buat hal kayak beginian?!" *nggebrak meja sampai mejanya kebalik lalu menghampiri Shibi buat nonjok*

Kakashi : 2

Komentar : "Itu sungguh miris. Tapi bapak gue pernah ngelakuin hal yang lebih sadis. Nancepin lilin yang nyala di anus gue pas gue ketahuan nonton bokep kelas 2 SD." *membayangkan masa lalu*

Hiruzen : 3

Komentar : "Ironis. Tapi, gue dulu pas masih muda saat masa penjajahan pernah dipaksa suruh kerja rodi membangun sebuah candi sehari semalam dengan taruhan nyawa." *nostalgia ria begitu selesai dikasih tabung oksigen dari ambulans*

TOTAL NILAI : 6.

"Jujur, saya menyayangkan sikap dari bapak Shibi walau aktingnya lumayan memuaskan. Dan ... " belum selesai Shizune ngomong, dari pintu masuk Posyandu muncullah beberapa orang pria serta wanita. Mereka mengenakan seragam resmi yang pada bagian punggungnya bertuliskan 'KPAK'. *Komnas Perlindungan Anak Konoha*

"Kita wajib melindungi ananda Shino dari tingkah biadap ayahnya!" seru pemimpin dari KPAK yang juga merupakan idola para ibu-ibu.

Trio ibu figuran dengan lebaynya berteriak, "KYAAAAAA! Kak Oro?!"

Itu Kak Oro atau yang nama aslinya Orochi Maruk. Seorang eh seekor aja deh, seekor makhluk mirip uler yang sangat menjunjung tinggi sikap anti penindasan terhadap anak kecil.

Sontak Shibi langsung cabut dari panggung sekencang mungkin begitu para pegawai KPAK mengejarnya. *lha, kayak polisi aja malah*

Kak Oro langsung mendekap tubuh Shino yang sudah berhenti dari kejang.

"Shino-kun, tenang-tenang. Semuanya sudah terkendali dan kamu sekarang gak perlu takut lagi yah." ucapnya lembut.

"Hiks ... hiks ... huweee." Shino akhirnya nangis setelah dari chapter pertama gak ngomong apa-apa kecuali kejang-kejang tok.

Lidah Kak Oro menjulur-julur panjang. Ekspresi culasnya gak nampak oleh khalayak.

'Khukhukhu, ada satu lagi objek yang bakal gue garap ntar di kantor. Khukhukhu!' batin dia laknat. *oalah-oalah*

Kak Oro ternyata seorang pedofilia.

Kak Oro ternyata seorang pedofilia.

Kak Oro ternyata seekor pedofilia!

**NAGATO/PAIN**

Dua peristiwa besar sebelumnya membuat Shizune kerepotan sungguh. Dia berkali-kali mengelap dahi, leher, serta beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya dengan sapu tangan karena penuh keringat. Setelah serbuan senjata-senjata perang di pertunjukan pertama, kedatangan gerombolan orang KPAK membuat Posyandu itu gaduh bak pasar yang mau direlokasi tapi pedagang-pedagangnya ngeyel dan SATPOL PP nya lebih ngeyel lagi.

"Oke-oke adik-adik, kita lanjutkan aja. Yang ketiga ... adik Nagato!" wanita berambut hitam itu memberi sedikit sambutan kepada bocah bertindik kayak anak punk yang lagi berjalan menaiki tangga panggung.

Melihat adanya Kak Oro cs yang datang tadi membuat ibu Painem jaga sikap sepenuhnya. Dot berisi minyak tanahnya langsung diumpetin sama dia gak kasar lagi ke anaknya.

Pain celingak-celinguk di atas panggung. Shizune menghampiri.

"Mau pentas kelebihan apa dik Pai ups, dik Nagato?" Shizune menanyai ramah.

Nagato njawab, "Nyanyi lagu Satu Dua Tiga. Khuahahahaha!"

Shizune mundur, merasa takut sama kelakuan balita itu yang suka ketawa psiko. Dia sempat mengira kalau dulu saat lahiran Nagato gak dibawa ke dukun beranak melainkan ke dukun cabul.

"Mulai ya." suruh Shizune.

Nagato menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Satu satu ayah kunci pintu."

Alis kiri Shizune berkedut-kedut. Tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Tsunade.

"Dua dua ibu buka baju."

Saraf mesum otak Kakashi langsung aktif sepersekian detik setelah bait kedua dilantunkan. Hiruzen ngguyu-ngguyu ngeres mengingat momen lawas saat dia masih bisa er*ks*.

"Tiga tiga ayah tindih ibu."

Kepala Jiraiya langsung njebol jendela sampai pecah sambil teriak, "ITU BARU ANAK GUE!"

"Satu dua tiga saling 'adu bulu' "

Pein mengakhiri lagu itu dengan tawa gila lagi, "Jyahahahaha!"

Shizune nepok jidat berulang kali. Gak nyangka kalau ada balita yang sudah sengeres itu. Bu Painem pengin banget ngehajar putra degilnya itu pas Kak Oro dan orang-orang KPAK sudah benar-benar gak nampak lagi.

Tsunade : 0

Komentar : "Gue jadi ingat sama seorang pria haram jadah yang otaknya diisi hal-hal seputar selangkangan terus pas gue masih remaja." *nyindir Jiraiya*

Kakashi : 10.

Komentar : "Lagu yang indaaaaahhh dan merduuuuuu banget. Apalagi pas lirik terakhir itu, saling adu bulu, gua banget tuh!" *mencak-mencak sendiri di atas mejanya*

Hiruzen : 9.

Komentar : ... *sibuk berfantasi saat 'anu'nya masih stroooongg dulu. selalu mampu membuat mbah putri Biwako kesengsem terus tiap malam*

TOTAL NILAI : 19

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Author minta maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, absurd, terlalu alay, dsb. Hehehe.**

**Aslinya mau dibikin twoshot tapi karena gak bisa nyelesaiin dalam dua chapter alhasil dipanjangin satu chapter lagi. *nunduk minta maaf***

**Oke, thank's. :)**


	3. Part 3

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAK JADI TWOSHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizune ngarahin mic-nya lagi ke depan bibir, "Sudah tiga balita luar biasa atraktif serta kreatif yang telah menampilkan pertunjukan mereka masing-masing. Nah, kini tinggal peserta dengan nomor urut maju keempat. Sasukeee Uch ... "

Kalimat Shizune terpotong oleh sesosok entitas ghaib yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan dia.

"Berhenti! Sekarang gilirannya cicit gue, Sai!" bentak itu entitas ghaib (Danzou Shimura) yang sering dipanggil Ki Danzou ajah sama penduduk lokal.

Shizune menggerakkan telapak tangan sebelah kanan ke kiri-kanan berulang kali, "No no no. Cucu eyang gak bisa ikutan lomba soalnya belum kedaftar. Noh lihat." sang MC ngedeketin kertas absensi ke muka tuwir buyutnya Sai. Tapi karena keseimbangan Shizune sedikit goyah jadinya malah terlalu maju dan...

"Phueh! Gak sopan amat sih jadi perawan?" si Aki *bukan bagian dari kendaraan lho ya* misuh-misuh gara-gara kertas absensi yang nemplok di mukanya.

Shizune mulai gemas. Nekat turun dari panggung pakai gaya salto ala shaolin.

"Pokoknya kalau gak ada di kertas absensi alias gak ndaftar ya gak bisa ikutan!" intonasi suara Shizune nanjak.

Ki Danzou pun gak mau kalah. "Loe gak tau ya gue sama cicit tercinta gue itu gak bisa daftar tepat waktu karena keadaan mendesak?!"

Timses Bu Tsunade itu memiringkan kepala, "Mendesak?"

"Iya mendesak. Gue ndadak ngelatih si Sai cebok dulu di jamban."

Jawaban dari Ki Danzou bikin para penonton kompak nyorakin, "WUUUUUUUU!"

Shizune sudah mantapin hati kalau itu buyut resek sama cicitnya gak boleh ikut. "Sekali tidak ya tidak."

"Kalau dua kali?" celetuk Ki Danzou kurang ajar.

"TIDAAAKKK!" semprot Shuzana eh Shizune sampai bikin para penonton njundal dari posisi masing-masing.

Danzou Shimura ngempos. Manggut-manggut setelahnya. "Oke, ya udah." ini kakek ngambil posisi bersila di tempat.

Orang-orang pada kebingungan. MCK *K nya hilang* bingung. Dewan juri ikut bingung. Kecuali si Hiruzen yang sepertinya rada faham.

"Hentikan si Danzo'ngong' itu! Dia mau ngeluarin jurus pamungkas!" seru sang kades Konoha spontan.

Dan benar saja. Ki Danzou memejamkan mata erat-erat. Mulutnya komat-kamit gak jelas. Terusan, "RAWA RONTEEEEEKKKK!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian Kakashi sama duo bodyguard Uchiha Clan dengan sigap langsung nggotong tubuh renta Ki Danzou menuju tempat duduk peserta. Didudukin disitu. Sai langsung dipanggil.

"Ayo adik Sai..." ucap Shizune gak niat.

Hiruzen ngelus dada bolak-balik, "Syuuukuur-syukur. Kalau jurus pamungkas rawa rontek itu diaktifin bisa-bisa orang-orang di sini bakal ngalamin hal yang buruk abis."

Untuk sekedar diketahui, satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari jurus pamungkas Ki Danzou cuma Jirobo seorang. Seorang kuli panggul yang tinggal di ujung desa. Sehari setelah dia terkena jurus rawa rontek, dia ditemukan oleh beberapa oknum desa ini termasuk Hiruzen di dalamnya. Kondisinya memprihatinkan sangat. Nunging di tengah-tengah empang, ekspresinya datar, kulitnya pucat pasi, sama gak bisa ngomong apapun. Dan sekarang dia sudah jadi orang gendheng permanen.

**SAI**

Ini giliran Sai. Shizune gak reaksi apapun, cuma diam di TKP. Takut rawa rontek diaktifkan lagi sama buyut itu anak.

Sai madep penonton sambil nunjukin sebuah kanvas, setumpuk cat air, sama kuas.

"Aku mau gambar seekor burung yang mau nengok telornya di mulut goa." gak pakai lama dia langsung mulai ngelukis.

Para penonton sepertinya mulai menaruh ekspektasi terhadap karya Sai. Soalnya walau masih kecil tapi sudah profesional begitu. *bawa kanvas, kuas, sama cat air*

Sai ngoret-ngoret permukaan kanvas. Tapi posisinya membelakangi semua penonton sama dewan juri.

Shizune ngamatin Sai. Tsunade tengak-tengok. Kakashi mulai buka buku icha-icha. Hiruzen ambeiennya dirasa kumat.

2 menit...

Sai ngoret-ngoret lagi.

Shizune ngupil kilat biar gak malu. Tsunade sibuk mbenerin BH. Kakashi mulai mimisan. Hiruzen masang ekspresi gak karuan soalnya dubur dia nyeri beud.

5 menit...

Sai masih asyik ngelukis.

Shizune nguap tapi apes kemasukan lalat. Tsunade risih sama tingkah Hiruzen. Kakashi mimisannya makin parah. Hiruzen makin memprihatinkan, harus berdiri sama telapak tangannya terus-terusan megangi pantat.

10 menit...

Shizune jongkok sama jari tangannya pura-pura nulis kalimat cinta di atas lantai panggung. Tsunade jijik banget lihat tingkah kadesnya. Kakashi pengin *nani tapi buru-buru menepis niat mesumnya itu. Hiruzen sampai-sampai harus nungging di atas meja juri sembari ngerang-ngerang.

"Sudah." kata Sai singkat ditambah senyum palsunya.

"Silahkan ditunjukkan ke para penonton ditambah dewan juri." perintah Shizune.

Itu bocah langsung nurutin perintah MC.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"SYAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAHAHAHA!" *Pain malah ketawa di tengah kericuhan*

"GAMBAR YANG SANGAT ARTISTIK!" *Jiraiya njerit sambil ngelongokin kepala lewat jendela pecah*

Mudah ditebak gambar apa itu. Itu gambar sebuah -tiiiiitt- laki-laki dewasa yang masuk ke dalam -tiiiitt- perempuan dewasa.

"ASTAJIM!" heboh Shizune sebelum ambruk.

"Gambar yang memiliki nilai jual tinggi Sai!" puji Danzou dari tribun peserta. *paling cuma laku di kalangan orang-orang kayak Kakashi sama Jiraiya tok. itu aja kalau mereka punya duit lebih*

Tsunade : -

Komentar : "Tunggu sebentar. Gue masih sibuk memikirkan berapa nilai yang pantas. Langsung lewat ke Kakashi aja." *fokus mikir*

Kakashi : 12 (10 tambah 2)

Komentar : "Bonus plus dua buat kamu Sai! Nanti sehabis lomba kasih gambar keren sekalee itu ke om ya?" *nyengir licik*

Danzou : "Loe dengan ini gue nyatakan imun terhadap jurus rawa rontek, Kakashi." *keprok sendiri*

Hiruzen : 10

Komentar : "SAKIIIIIITTTT!" *setelah ngasih penilaian dia langsung ditandu ke ambulans lagi sama tim medis*

Tsunade : - 5

Komentar : "Bikin gue mau muntah ingat itu kotoran hina." *merujuk kepada Jiraiya*

Danzou : "Target jurus pamungkas rawa rontek berikutnya itu loe, Tsunade!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke ibu kepala Posyandu*

TOTAL NILAI : 17

" ... " Shizune masih ambruk. Lagi dikipasin sama beberapa penonton di atas panggung.

Jadi lomba langsung lanjut otomatis.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Mikoto nggandeng tangan mungil Sasuke sambil berjalan maju ke atas panggung. Begitu sampai di atas, dia langsung ngomong.

"Saudara-saudari hadirin sekalian, saya di sini akan menjelaskan secara singkat tentang apa yang akan dipentaskan oleh putra mahkota saya yang tersayang ini." sambil tersenyum dia nepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya.

Jiraiya ngelihatin bodi mulusnya Mikoto terus dari lubang jendela. Bikin bu Painem geram melihatnya.

Istri pak Fugaku itu menepuk sepasang telapak tangan di atas kepala sebanyak tiga kali, "Masuk."

_~Brumm bruummm~_

_~Breem breeemm~_

Deruan mesin mobil yang gahar terdengar di depan gedung Posyandu. Ada dua buah mobil sport berharga milyaran ryo ditambah sebuah truk trailer besar yang berhenti.

Dari dalam kendaraan-kendaraan itu keluarlah puluhan orang pria yang memakai seragam atasan jaket hitam dan bawahan jeans biru tua. Di punggung mereka semua tertera tulisan kapital berwarna merah 'PT. UCHIHA JAYA SENTOSA LANGGENG MAKMUR WARAS SEHAT MAJU MUNDUR BABLAS'. Jadinya hampir seluruh bagian punggung ketutupan tulisan kapital nama perusahaan milik pak Fugaku itu.

"Semuanya, bikin panggung ini menjadi panggung catwalk dalam waktu gak lebih dari lima belas menit."

Perintah absolut dari sang nyonya besar ini langsung diamini sama seluruh *lebih tepatnya 37 orang* personil dari PT. UCHIHA JAYA SENTOSA LANGGENG MAKMUR WARAS SEHAT MAJU MUNDUR BABLAS. Mereka semua hormat bersamaan, "Siap, nyonya Mikoto!"

Panggung dalam sekejap sudah dipenuhi oleh para pekerja dari PT. UCHIHA bla bla bla. *malas nulisnya kepanjangan* Mereka dengan cekatan mulai mendandani panggung sederhana itu menjadi layaknya panggung catwalk dadakan.

Ada lampu kerlap-kerlip, lampu disko, lampu sorot, penabur confetti, lantai yang bisa nyala warna-warni, sama seperangkat alat disc jockey segala.

13 menit kemudian...

Nyonya Mikoto senyam-senyum sendiri di kursi mewah berlapis emas 24 karat yang sengaja dibawa pakai trailer. Kaki kirinya menopang kaki kanannya yang jenjang nan mulus. Dan parahnya dia duduk persis di depan meja para dewan juri *membelakangi*.

"Woy bu, jangan macam-macam ya. Mentang-mentang tajir gila terus anda bisa seenak udel kayak gini?" protes Tsunade sembari nggulung lengannya.

Kakashi sih adem ayem aja. Gak marah, kesal, mangkel, atau sedikit tersinggung. Kenapa? Setumpuk majalah porno kelas internasional yang sengaja dibawa sama personil PT. UCHIHA bla bla bla buat menyogok dia telah sukses membuat itu rambut perak mingkem.

Hiruzen sudah balik dari pengobatan ambeiennya. Engkong Hiruzen cukup disogok obat ambeien paling mujarab dari klinik Tong Xeng supaya gak protes.

"Sepertinya acara bisa dimulai lagi?" Shizune berkata demikian karena para anak buahnya ibu Mikoto sudah mulai keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Sudaaaaahhh." jawab para penonton bebarengan yang kini masing-masing sudah diberi tempat duduk sofa single-seat sama sekotak menu fried chicken lengkap dengan soft drink-nya sekalian. *padahal dari pihak Posyandunya pada suruh berdiri sama dikasih kacang asin gosong sebungkus kecil per kepala*

Dia menganggukkan kepala mantap, "Oke. Baiklah kita sam ... Awww!"

Shizune njerit karena posisinya sekarang tergantikan oleh seorang MC betulan yang profesional banget *aslinya njerit akibat disenggol terus bacok ups roboh*. Seorang aktor merangkap presenter yang kini sedang naik daun setelah membintangi sinetron GGS (Ganteng-Ganteng Songong). Dia Sabaku Gaara, si pemuda rambut merah yang tarif per menitnya lebih mahal ketimbang omset jualan sate kodoknya Jiraiya per hari.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Walaupun sudah ibu-ibu tapi cewek ya tetap cewek. Ngelihat seorang brondong perjaka super cakep bikin hormon esterogen mereka memuncak.

"Halo ladies. Saya di sini akan menemani kalian semua yang cantik-cantik dalam acara perlombaan Posyandu tahunan di Konohagakure." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Untung Minato gak kalah gantengnya. Coba kalau jelek. Bakalan nyak buang ke sarang tapir terus gantian ngerayu Gaara-kun." komentar Kushina.

Yoshino kesengsem berat sama pemuda berumur 25 tahunan itu.

Gaara sempat ngedipin sebelah mata ke arah Mikoto. Bikin itu ibu cakep blush-blush. Dalam benaknya ada niatan buat jadi simpanannya itu wanita. Lumayan, bisa buat beli rumah bergaya mesolitikum-modern di ujung jurang.

Shizune yang aslinya mau marah gara-gara disenggol sama itu cowok kini berbalik kemayu setelah tau siapa sosok yang barusan berlaku rada sembarangan itu.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan kini beralih menatap ke sebuah layar LCD ultra-jumbo yang terpasang di bagian dinding panggung. Layar berukuran 97 inch *ujubuneng* itu mulai menyala dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata raksasa.

"Halo halo, apakah kedua mata gue sudah kelihatan dari situ?" terdengar suara bariton dari speaker LCD.

"Da ... daddy?!" heboh Sasuke.

Ternyata itu matanya bos Fugaku sang empunya PT. UCHIHA bla bla bla.

"Cachu'e? Kamu lihat daddy dengan jelas kan Cachu'e?" tanya Fugaku lagi. *Cachu'e itu merupakan panggilan alay Sasu di rumah*

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi kecewa, "Jangan sebut nama panggilan itu sembarangan dong dad."

Kedua bola matanya Fugaku gerak ke atas ke bawah sebanyak tiga kali *ceritanya kayak gestur ngangguk gitu*. "Okeh-okeh Ca emm Sas. Berjuang ya di lomba. Jangan malu-maluin keluarga agung nan terhormat yang namanya telah mendarah daging di dalam sejarah Konohagakure. Keluarga yang konon memiliki citra elok menyaingi seorang dewa dalam mitologi Yunani. Keluarga yang keanggunannya diibaratkan seorang dewi telanjang yang bakal bikin kaum maniak seks terguncyang. Keluarga yang ... "

Tsunade lagi asyik ngitungin duit segepok yang baru saja dikasih sama nyonya besar klan Uchiha.

" ... sangat termasyhur di daratan Eropa pada periode pertengahan. Keluarga yang mengandung kadar karat lebih dahsyat ... "

Kakashi lagi nyium-nyium gambar cewek bule yang lagi mamerin payudara di majalah porno.

" ... kedudukannya melebihi Tuhan itu sendiri. Keluarga yang teramat menakjubkan sehingga seekor Cerberus milik Hades pun berhenti menggonggong. Keluarga ... "

Hiruzen masang tampang lega setelah duburnya gak nyut-nyutan lagi. Berterima kasihlah terhadap obat mujarab yang diracik oleh para su'hu dari klinik Tong Xeng.

" ... ciamik bagaikan petir yang menyambar gunung. Keluarga yang sangat bergelora layaknya deburan ombak nan kudus. Keluarga yang ... "

14 menit kemudian...

" ... itulah keluarga Uchiha."

Jiraiya melek mendadak dari bobok singkatnya, "Ehh?! Sudah pagi?!"

Setelah mendeklarasikan, memproklamirkan, mengumandangkan dua ratus dua puluh satu definisi dari klan Uchiha yang bikin semua orang pada bosan mampus *kecuali Mikoto & Sasuke tentunya*, akhirnya bibir tebal Fugaku berhenti nyerocos pada menit ke-18 sejak menjelaskan definisi yang pertama.

"Pokoknya, berjuang Cachu'e!" Fugaku menyemangati.

Selang satu detik setelahnya terdengar suara lain dari speaker LCD. "Cepetan donk say. Neng Karin sudah ngangkang kelamaan nich."

Ibu Mikoto spontan langsung masuk ke dalam mode sennin.

"JADI ITU TUJUAN LOE NAMPILIN CUMA BAGIAN MATA DOANG?! LOE LAGI ASYIK SELINGKUH KAN FUGAPRET?! -tiiiiiit- LOE, -tiiiit- CEWEK JALANG YANG NAMANYA KARIN ITU!" ini wanita reflek ngelempar high heel sebelah kirinya dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah layar sampai-sampai LCD itu remuk jadi dua belas bagian.

_PRAAANNG!_

Melihat kondisi yang mengarah ke chaos sampai-sampai nyonya besar Uchiha kini wajib diikat di singgasananya sama beberapa personil PT. UCHIHA bla bla bla, Gaara langsung ambil tindakan.

"Oke, kita langsung saja tampilin aksi dari tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha yang sungguh akan mempesona ya. Haha." itu rambut merah salah tingkah sendiri. Padahal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, 'Gawaaatt-gawat. Gue gak niat lagi buat jadi simpanan itu ibu-ibu. Bisa-bisa gue tinggal nama doang sebelum gue menginjakkan kaki di rumah mewah bergaya mesolitikum-modern yang ada di ujung jurang impian gue.'

Sasuke sudah mengambil posisi di ujung belakang catwalk. Lampu-lampu properti panggung belum dinyalakan. Seorang pria yang memakai jubah hitam gombrong bercorak awan merah berjalan menghampiri seperangkat alat DJ *bukan Dewa Jashin lho*. Kepalanya diikat pakai perban rapat sehingga yang kelihatan cuma sepasang mata itemnya tok.

"Baiklah ini dia ... "

Lampu-lampu panggung mulai dinyalakan satu per satu bersamaan.

" ... Cachu'eeeeee Uchihaaaa!" teriak Gaara membahana.

Sasuke ngacungin jari tengah ke itu presenter.

Musik disetel oleh DJ. *Mr. Ribet by Super Senior*

_~Because i crazy, crazy~_

_~Hey, i'm Mr. Ribet~_

_~Because i crazy, crazy~_

Lampu sorot sama lampu kerlip nyala semua.

_~TWEROT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT~_ *instrumen Mr. Simple itu loh*

Sasuke mulai jalan di atas catwalk.

_~TWEROT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT~_

Gaya berjalan Sasuke itu persis baris-berbaris Pramuka. Cuma bedanya ini tangan kanan maju kaki kanan juga, tangan kiri maju kaki kiri juga. *di daerah author istilahnya jalan bagongan*

_~BUAHAHA Mr. Ribet, Ribet Keuttek-Neunen Keuttek-Neunen Keuttek-Amsyeong~_ *Keuttek-Neunen Keuttek-Neunen Keuttek-Amsyeong = Ketek-Nenen Ketek-Nenen Ketek-Amsyong*

Gaya berjalan Sasuke yang ujugile itu bikin para penonton, dewan juri, para peserta, presenter pada ngakak berat. Tapi itu tidaklah berlangsung lama karena tiga pasukan sniper yang disewa sama bu Mikoto sudah siap membolongi kepala siapapun yang ketawa untuk kedua kalinya.

_~BUAHAHA Mr. Ribet, Ribet Keuttek-Neunen Keuttek-Neunen Keuttek-Amsyeong~_

Setelah sampai di ujung depan catwalk, bukannya berbalik arah lalu berjalan lurus lagi, ini malah jalan mundur dengan gaya seperti tadi. Tangan kanan ke belakang kaki kanan ke belakang, tangan kiri ke belakang kaki kiri ke belakang.

_~Blow Your Ass, TUITUIIIT kara Mr. Ribet~_

_~Blow Your Ass, TUITUIIIT kara Mr. Ribet~_

Sasuke hampir sampai di ujung belakang catwalk. Tapi gara-gara jalan mundur, otomatis arah lajunya gak kekontrol. Terus itu bocah terlalu nyerong ke samping kiri pas jalan mundur. Walhasil...

_JDUAAAK!_  
>Model profe'sial' Cachu'e kepalanya kejedot lantai Posyandu setelah kaki kirinya kebablasan.<p>

Semafut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit ibunya Sasuke setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang putra terjatuh dari catwalk, kepalanya kejedot lantai keras, bocor-bocor-bocor, kepalanya keluar darah banyak.

Bodyguard klan Uchiha langsung sigap nelepon entah kemana.

"Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?!" MC Gaara kebingungan di atas panggung. Soalnya ini orang belum pernah ngadepin hal semacam ini sebelumnya.

DJ yang memakai jubah misterius dan aksesoris ala mumi tiba-tiba langsung berlari kencang menghampiri Sasuke yang kepalanya bocor, "OTOTOOOOOUUUUU!"

Itu DJ gak nyadar kalau perbannya kecantol properti panggung pas lari ngibrit. Dan sukses kebuka total kedok di balik perban dan jubah itu...

"ITACHI UCHIHA?!" yang ini Kakashi. Dia merasa masih punya kewajiban untuk memberi pelajaran bagi begundal tuna susila itu yang telah menorehkan rekor pencabulan paling banyak dalam sejarah kriminalitas Konohagakure. 3 kali mencabuli balita, 7 kali mencabuli gadis, 16 kali mencabuli wanita dewasa, 38 kali mencabuli nenek-nenek, 1 kali mencabuli hermafrodit/bencong. *Jiraiya lewat mah*

Itachi sempat mengecup kening berdarah adik kesayangannya itu sebelum harus mengambil langkah seribu setelah sosok patriot Konoha (H. Kakashi) mengejarnya dengan membawa kentongan. *kayak lagi ngejar maling aja*

Mikoto akhirnya pingsan di singgasana setelah tidak kuat menahan beban batin yang bertubi-tubi dalam setengah jam terakhir. Pertama, memergoki suaminya selingkuh sama lonte bernama Karin. Kedua, putra kesayangannya kejedot lantai sampai kepalanya bocor. Ketiga, putra pertamanya yang sudah dianggap sebagai aib terbesar klan Uchiha semenjak klan ini pertama berdiri tahun 1919 *bertepatan dengan saat Nyonya Meneer berdiri* mendadak menampakkan diri di muka umum.

Dewan juri yang tinggal dua langsung ambil tindakan sebelum situasi makin anarkis lagi.

Tsunade : 8

Komentar : "Bisa diulang adegan kejedotnya?" *langsung diberondong peluru AK-47 sama duo bodyguard Uchiha setelah komen begini*

Kakashi : 2

Komentar : "Mbeeekk." *diwakilin wedhusnya karena orangnya lagi sibuk ngejar Itachi*

Hiruzen : 5

Komentar : "Ini nilai bukan buat penampilan bocah tengil itu. Tapi ... untuk INI!" *nyengir ajib sambil mamerin obat oles ambeien produk dari klinik Tong Xeng yang bergambar orang lagi nungging*

TOTAL NILAI : 15

"Berhenti loe Itachi!" teriak Kakashi.

"Ampuni gue Kash!" jerit Itachi.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Weleh-weleh. Ternyata gak selesai 3 chapter nih.**

**Semoga saja cerita ini dapat selesai total di chapter depan.**

**Thank's for your time. :)**


End file.
